


You'll be in my Heart

by BlainelovesKurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black Reflects on his godson. Song!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be in my Heart

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I looked down at my new godson, Harry. He was beautiful. His tiny little eyes reflected Lily, and the little tuft of hair on his head just screamed James. He was perfect. He began to fuss, but calmed down as he latched his little hand onto my finger. At that moment, I swore to himself that I would protect this precious child until the last breath of air came out of his little body. I will protect you from all around you I will be here Don't you cry Lily and James were dead. It was the worst day of my short life. Being disowned wasn't even a one-hundredth as bad, as the horrible death of two parts of my true family. I felt a remarkable bit of relief when I heard Harry wailing at the top of his lungs. At least I hadn't lost him. I soothingly rocked Harry to sleep.

For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

I looked at my thirteen year old godson with all the love I had felt from the second I had seen my precious boy. Harry wanted to come and live with me. It broke my heart not to be able to fulfill his one desire. But I would make sure that Harry knew that I really did want him. Harry didn't know that anyone felt that way. Those horrible relatives of his certainly didn't tell him these things. It amazes me so much the way my godson had become. He had the certainty to take on the world. Now he just needed the support.

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

I sat in a cave in Hogsmeade. It kills me that this is the most I can do for Harry. I did what I needed to do though. I may have to rely on Harry for food, but Harry was rely on me for something else. I give Harry all the love that my poor boy desperately needs, plus more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart,

always

The Weasleys had just arrived a week ago and already I am so very unhappy. Molly Weasley seemed to think it was her duty to inform me that Harry isn't James. I knew this. I could never mistake my remarkable godson for my best friend. I just don't understand why Molly wants to torture me like this, like my love for Harry isn't good enough for him.

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but, deep inside us

We're not that different at all

Why does Molly do this? Harry isn't her son. He is mine in everything but blood. I feel horrible thinking like this. Molly Weasley makes me feel like I am disgracing Lily and James. She will never understand that even if I was stuck in Azkaban I thought of Harry everyday, the dementors couldn't steal thoughts of a worried man. And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more Harry tries to hide the scars he gets from school. But I saw them. That horrible Umbridge is hurting everything I hold dear. First she attacks my sweet best friend Remus, who despite his furry little problem, would never hurt a flobberworm, let alone a human. Then she goes after my little godson who has been through enough already. I am ready to storm up to Hogwarts and give that lady a piece of my mind, on the run or not. The only thing that stops me is that I need to be here for Harry, and Molly Weasley has made it clear how a cell in azkaban obviously doesn't help.

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other, to have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

So many people in the order have tried to urge me to stay back and let them go to the ministry. But I know Harry, if I'm not there he's not going to care about being safe. This situation was proof enough. My godson had only been fooled because of that horrible elf that Dumbledore refused to let me set free. I need to get to that ministry to reassure Harry that I'm very much alive.

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time I know

We'll show them together

I felt myself being pulled back to the physical world, back to my godson. He looked like he'd been through so much in the last two years. He looked so lost, but so sure of himself. My godson was about to die. He asked me how it felt. I had to lie to him. It was one of the only lies I had ever told him. He needed strength, I couldn't tell him that it hurt. I wanted to tell him the real truth of it. About two seconds before you die, you realize what the most important thing in your life was. I hadn't been surprised that Harry was my most important thing, neither had James or Lily. Remus had seen his new baby Teddy, which hadn't surprised him either. I felt so sorry for that poor child. at the moment i felt like my whole world was ending. Harry would be with me again, but then, He will never know the joy of loving his godson. I didn't want that for him.

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on,

Now and forever more

Harry was still alive and he beat the forces of evil. I still watched over him. I saw him realize the joy of loving a godson. Teddy was turning into such a lovely boy. They both seemed so happy and carefree and Teddy got along so well with Harry's new baby. James Sirius Potter. Harry had named his first child after me. I felt so proud.

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

Always

My little godson died of old age. He lived a happy life and truly knew what love was up to the last second. I had fulfilled my promise.


End file.
